The Free Communes of Exeter
The Free Communes of Exeter is a quasi anarcho-communist monarchy state that inhabits the lands of eastern Australia. The original colonists came from post-WWII Eastern Germany who did not agree with the rule of the Soviet Union. Being true to the principles of communism, the colonists formed a secret community and one by one snuck out of Germany and traveled the vast oceans to inhabit a new land. Legend has it that as the colonists started to fall victim to disease and scurvy, a pigeon landed on the mast of their ship. The members of the community were shocked, for they had not seen another land dwelling animal in almost a year. The sight of the pigeon meant land was near. The community eventually settled on the easter shore of Australia. Government: Royal Family: * The royal family is comprised of the Facilitator and his/her family/progeny. As the original community became larger, it was decided that a single family blood line from the founding settlers was to be tasked to serve the conglomerate of communes. They have no special privileges, but their jobs are difficult. Facilitator: * The Facilitator is the figurehead of the conglomerate of communes. He/She has no personal possessions, privileges, or power. They simply have a job, and that is to oversee the administrative state in the capital commune (responsible for combining records from all communes into a centralized location, organizing a volunteer centralized military force, speaking to foreign nations, and facilitating communication between communes with state of the art communication technology). The Facilitator is usually the oldest member of the royal family. He/She acts as the political representative to other nations/states across the globe. Sub-Monarchs: * The sub-monarchs are the administration heads of each individual commune. They oversee local administration agencies which record data from their commune and send it to the centralized administrative state located in the capital Uhrwerk. They are responsible for correctly auditing the resources of their commune and maintaining a cooperative and equal community (with the usage of the volunteer conglomerate military force provided by the centralized state). Administrative State: * The Facilitator and the royal family "employ" various citizens in the capital commune Uhrwerk. Comprised of mostly clerks, these people do the grunt work of combining all the raw data provided by the individual communes into one centralized digital location on the state-sponsored Internet. They are tasked with predicting trends in resource production, as well as organizing the redistribution of all resources and products produced by all of the individual communes. Not an easy job. Economy: * The economy of the Free Communes of Exeter is a resource-based economy, with a strict redistribution policy. All resources and products are collected by the administration, and stored in the city of Einsamkeit. These resources are then redistributed to the communes on the basis of necessity. Resource allocation is determined by the administration, which keeps records of everything going on in the conglomerate of communes. Every community member receives exactly what they need, nothing less and nothing more. Trade is not conducted with foreign nations. There is no currency or sense of business. Any "business" such as a restaurant is run on a community/family basis. Community members may pool resources in order to start these "businesses". Cities: Uhrwerk * The capital commune of the communist state, rightfully named clockwork. Considered the original and founding community, this community is the oldest of the five current communities. It houses the communal state buildings that are funded by a flat resource tax on each commune in the conglomerate. The Facilitator resides in Uhrwerk. The Center for Foreign Governments is located in this commune and houses all embassies and foreign diplomats. Approximately 30% of the community members are employed by the state as clerks, soldiers, diplomats, and others. The remaining community is tasked with maintaining the vast network of communication technology including a state-sponsored radio, TV news network, Internet, and mobile telephone service, as well as energy production via several large nuclear power plants near the northern border of the community. Downtown Uhrwerk has maintained it's old german charm, featuring stone buildings, narrow alleys, and a plethora of small restaurants and bars. Ankunft * The second settlement in the conglomerate, named Arrival. This commune houses the conglomerate's fleet. It is the only other coastal community other than the capital. Resources produced in this community include fish and other marine food sources, ships, and energy from offshore wind power and tidal generators. The culture of the commune is known to be nautical and reveres the legacy of the sailors that first settled on the shores just south, near the capital. Einsamkeit * The original settlers dreamt of a community that was driven by artistic pursuits as they sailed the oceans. This commune is just that, rightfully named Loneliness. This commune is a secluded community within the forests and pastures northwest of the capital. Approximately 75% of its inhabitants are pursuing art and music, with the remaining citizens working in maintenance of concert halls, studios, and storage facilities. Since this community does not produce any food or building materials of its own, it relies entirely on the redistribution fund of the state. Therefore, the community also acts as the centralized storage center for all resources collected by the communes. The conglomerate sends all resources produced by the communes to Einsamkeit, where it is stored for redistribution in state of art warehouses (built by the artists themselves). Freiheit * The fourth commune in the continuing evolution and expansion of the conglomerate. Rightfully named "Freedom", this valley commune is the center of the conglomerate's arial pursuits. The economy of the commune is driven by the production of airships, pigeons (for pets, every citizen has a pet pigeon), building materials and precious metals, other than clay, which are harvested in the hills surrounding the commune, and energy from it's various windmills on the surrounding hills. The commune houses the conglomerate's airfare and space program (mostly just satellites and small research pods that orbit the planet). This commune is also tasked with collecting meteorological data and providing accurate weather forecasts for the entirety of the conglomerate using weather balloons and orbital satellites. Gleichheit * This commune is named Equality. The Free Communes of Exeter believe that technology is the servant and the foundation of true equality. This commune is located southwest of the capital. Approximately 60% of it's community members are involved with the ore refinement, metallurgy, and technological production of the entire conglomerate. The remaining members of the community are housed and work on the multitude of small farms that surround the country-side of the commune. Category:Nations